A Cool Guy and Women Scholarship Vers KAISOO
by Alexiandra Hyoya
Summary: [PAUSED] Hanya cerita abal-abal tentang EXO ... / KaiSoo / GS ... Di HARAP meninggalkan jejak
1. Chapter 1

**Title : A Cool Guy and Women Scholarship**

Cast :

.Kim Jongin

.Do Kyung Soo

.Song Namjoon

.Park Chanyeol

.Wu Yifan

.Oh Sehun

.Byun Baekhyun

.Huang Zitao, and other cast

Genre : Friendship, romance, and hurts

Rate :T+

Warning : Banyak Typos, **Genderswitch, DLDR, NO BASH ! REVIEW yak !**

Disclaimer : This Fanfict is MINE ! Terinspirasi dari berbagai novel, film, dan drama yang pernah saya tonton. Alur cerita murni pemikiran saya sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Untuk PAIRnya saya sendiri masih bingung. Dan untuk judul dan isi ceritanya saya tidak tau akan nyambung atau tidak. Kalopun gak nyambung saya harap maklum. Dan jika nyambung ya...Alhamdulillah...

.

*Happy Reading*

.

Pagi itu, sebelum berangkat ke kampus, Kyung Soo mampir ke _Blue Cafe_ , cafe dengan nuansa biru dan taman dengan dinding-dinding kaca yang berkilauan. Memantulkan nuansa taman di sekelilingnya. Cafe itu terletak di pinggir jalan yang sering dilalui Kyung Soo ketika berjalan kaki menuju kampusnya SM National University. Dulu pada awalnya Kyung Soo ragu untuk memasuki cafe itu karena sepertinya harga menunya mahal dilihat dari penampilan cafe itu, jadi dia hanya berdiri di depan cafe itu, merasa tertarik tetapi ragu. Tetapi seorang pelayan, yang kebetulan sedang berada di depan cafe itu menyapanya dengan ramah, mempersilahkannya masuk sehingga akhirnya Kyung Soo memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Pelayan yang ramah itu bernama Song Namjoon dan mereka akhirnya berteman. Sekarang setiap pagi sebelum berangkat ke kampus, Kyung Soo pasti akan mampir ke cafe ini untuk membeli minuman kesukaannya : Choco Greentea Milkshake.

"Kau datang lebih cepat dari biasanya Kyung Soo~ah." Sapa Namjoon. Biasanya Kyung Soo akan datang 30 menit sebelum waktu kuliah. Dan sekarang ini masih jam 7.45, sedangkan jam kuliah mulai jam 8.30.

"Ya. Entahlah tiba-tiba aku terbangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Jadi lebih baik aku berangkat lebih awal saja untuk mampir kesini. Apa kau keberatan aku datang lebih awal?" Tanya Kyung Soo dengan menampilkan wajah sedih dan lelah.

"Tidak. Datanglah sesukamu. Asal kau jangan datang sebelum jam 7 pagi dan sesudah jam 11 malam." Ya cafe buka jam 07.00 dan tutup jam 23.00.

"Apa suasana kampus masih tidak menyenangkan, Kyung Soo~ah?" Tanya Namjoon penuh pengertian.

Kyung Soo mendongak dan menatap Namjoon, lalu tersenyum sedih. Lelaki itu ternyata bukan hanya sekedar pelayan, tapi benar-benar sudah menjadi teman bicaranya yang baik. Dari cerita pelayan lain, Namjoon ternyata adalah orang kepercayaan dari pemilik cafe ini dan diberikan kendali penuh untuk mengelola cafe, tetapi dia menyerahkan tugas itu kepada orang yang lebih muda, kemudian memilih menjadi pelayan dan menikmati hidup dengan bercakap-cakap dan berbagi cerita bersama para pelanggannya.

"Masih seperti biasa. Memusuhi dan menjauhiku. Aku seperti wabah untuk mereka semua." Kyung Soo mengangkat bahu. Dia memang bercerita tentang awal suasana kampusnya kepada Namjoon, karena lelaki itu sangat baik dan bersedia mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku bukan dari kalangan seperti mereka semua. Aku hanya mahasiswa biasa yang beruntung mendapatkan beasiswa kuliah di kampus elite itu."

"Kalau begitu jangan pedulikan mereka. Tetaplah semangat! Ingat hidup dan masa depanmu bukan bergantung kepada mereka, tapi bergantung pada langkah dan tindakanmu sweety. Jadi teruslah melangkah maju." Dengan mengedipkan sebelah mata Namjoon memberikan semangat kepada Kyung Soo. Sweety? Itu panggilan kesayangan Namjoon untuk Kyung Soo. Tapi jangan salah sangka, mereka hanya berteman.

"Gomawo Joonie~ah... Aku senang berbagi cerita denganmu. Kau benar-benar teman dan pendengar yang baik Milk." Gumamnya dengan malu-malu dan tersenyum.

Namjoon tertawa mendengar perkataan. Joonie? Milk? Ya itu juga adalah panggilan kesayangan Kyung Soo untuk Namjoon. Joonie mungkin diambil dari nama belakangnya, dan Milk karena Namjoon sangat mencintai yang namanya susu. Walau mereka belum lama berteman, tapi mereka memahami kebiasaan masing-masing.

 **###**

Empat sekawan keluar dari Ferrari 599 Novitec Rosso 848. Mereka adalah empat sekawan yang sangat berpengaruh di SM National University. Bukan hanya mereka dari keluarga kalangan atas tapi karena jabatan dan kedudukan mereka.

Pertama, pria yang keluar dari kursi kemudi dengan wajah idiot, tinggi seperti tiang listri dan bertelinga lebar, namun memiliki senyum yang mempesona mampu meluluhkan hati tiap yeoja, ia adalah Park Chanyeol. Ia adalah cucu dari pemilik SM National University. Ia juga anggota klub vocal di SM National University. Bukan hanya anggota klub vocal, dia juga seorang ketua senat.

Kedua, pria yang keluar dari kursi penumpang samping kemudi dengan tubuh tegap, tinggi dengan kulit tannya, rambut dark brown. Namun wajahnya yang datar terkesan dingin dan angkuh, ia adalah Kim Jongin atau Kai. Tapi yang boleh memanggilnya dengan nama Kai hanya tiga temannya dan keluargnya saja. Entahlah, ia hanya tidak suka orang lain memanggil nama itu secara sembarangan. Sikapnya yang terkesan dingin, angkuh dan arogant membuat siapapun yang memandang wajahnya pasti akan menunduk takut. Ia merupakan pewaris utama SK Hynix Corp. Perusahaan produksi chip terbesar kedua di dunia. Ia juga ketua klub dance di SM National University. Tariannya sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

Selanjutnya, dua pria yang keluar dari kursi penumpang dibagian belakang Wu Yifan atau Kris dan Oh Sehun. Mereka adalah saudara sepupu. Ayah Kris yang merupakan Presdir Hyundai Corp adalah kakak dari ibu Sehun. Kris merupakan ketua klub basket. Dan Sehun merupakan anggota klub dance.

Empat sekawan itu biasanya membawa mobil mereka masing-masing untuk berangkat kuliah, tapi entahlah...mungkin hari ini mereka ingin berangkat dengan satu mobil. Mereka berjalan memasuki gedung kampus mereka. Teriakan-terikan para gadis-gadis sudah biasa menjadi sarapan kedua untuk mereka tentu setelah nasi dan lauk pauknya. Mereka berempat berjalan layaknya pangeran-pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Namun hanya dua pria yang dengan senyum ramahnya membalas teriakan para gadis-gadis itu. Dua yang lainnya hanya diam acuh menunjukan wajah datarnya.

"Mereka benar-benar sangat berisik. Membuat gendang telingaku perlahan mau pecah." Decak pria berkulit tan, salah satu dari empat sekawan itu.

"Mereka seperti itu karena mengagumi kita, jadi terima sajalah. Yang penting kan mereka tidak mengusik hidup kita." Balas salah satunya.

"Memberikan hadiah-hadiah, menulis surat cinta, terkadang mengikuti kita itu kau sebut tidak mengusik hidup hah? Bahkan mereka seperti stalker atau sesaeng fans yang mengikuti idolnya. Benar-benar manusia tidak berguna." Balasnya pria berkulit tan.

"Haah, sudahlah jangan pedulikan mereka. Aku akan menemui kekasihku dulu, kalian masuklah duluan." Sahut Kris.

Dari empat sekawan itu, hanya Kris lah yang mempunyai kekasih, sisanya mereka jomblo-jomblo bahagia. Namun mereka tidak berada dalam satu fakultas. Kai, Chanyeol dan Sehun berada di fakultas Modern Art, sedangkan Kris sendiri di fakultas bisnis.

 **###**

Kyung Soo melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya memasuki gedung fakultasnya. Ia mengambil jurusan Modern Art. Ketika berjalan di lorong gedung fakultasnya untuk menuju kelasnya, banyak tatapan mengejek dari mahasiswa lain. Mungkin mereka berpikir gadis seperti Kyung Soo tidak pantas kuliah di kampus seelit ini. Kyung Soo hanya diam dan acuh. Dia tidak akan memperdulikan ocehan-ocehan orang-orang tidak penting itu. Kyung Soo tetap berjalan dengan tenang menuju kelasnya, sebelum terdengan suara...

Bruuukkk...!

"Aw, mianhae...aku tidak sengaja." Ujar Kyung Soo, yang sebenarnya tidak tau siapa yang salah, ia atau seseorang itu. Tapi seseorang itu hanya berdiri diam tidak ada niatan untuk membantu Kyung Soo. Setelahnya seseorang itu melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Kyung Soo berdiri dan membersihkan celananya dari debu lantai. Benar-benar pria dingin dan angkuh. Batin Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo melanjutkan lagi langkahnya menuju kelasnya.

Sesampainya dikelas, Kyung Soo mendudukan dirinya dibangku tengah nomor 3 pinggir tembok.

"Haaah...apa semua mahasiswa disini memang berperilaku angkuh seperti pria tadi." Keluh Kyung Soo kepada dirinya sendiri. Kepalanya ia tidurkan pada meja dengan tangan sebagai tumpuannya.

"Hai, chogiyo..." Sapa seorang perempuan yang sudah berdiri disamping meja Kyung Soo.

"Kau mahasiswa baru itu kan? Siapa nama mu? Kemarin kita belum sempat berkenalan. Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Kau bisa memanggilku Baekkie." Perempuan bernama Baekhyun itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan kawan barunya. Perempuan itu juga tersenyum manis kepada Kyung Soo.

"Ne, naeneun Do Kyung Soo imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Kyung Soo atau Wookie. Salam kenal. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Balas Kyung Soo tidak kalah ramah dengan kawan barunya itu. Kebetulan tempat duduk mereka juga bersebelahan. Gadis ini adalah yang pertama yang mau berkenalan dengannya.

"Aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu. Kau gadis yang ramah. Tidak seperti mereka..." Kata Baekhyun melirik anak-anak yang berada dalam kelas.

"Mereka mau berteman hanya dengan orang yang selevel dengannya. Benar-benar tipikal orang kaya yang sombong bukan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan menunjukan ekspresi malasnya. Reyeowook hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman biasa.

"Kau juga sepertinya...dari keluarga berada. Apa tidak apa-apa jika kau berteman dengan ku? Aku hanya mahasiswa beasiswa..." Gumam Kyung Soo dengan ragu.

"Hei! Apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku lebih suka berteman dengan orang biasa dari pada orang-orang seperti mereka yang hanya sibuk menggesek kartu kredit. Jadi bertemanlah dengan ku ne Kyung Soo-si." Ucap Baekhyun dengan tersenyum manis.

"Ne, Baekhyun-si. Tolong jangan panggil aku dengan seformal itu, cukup Kyung Soo atau Kyungie saja."

"Kau juga sama. Cukup Baekhyun saja."

 **###**

Kyung Soo duduk sendirian di kantin itu, di bagian paling ujung, tempatnya biasa duduk. Tidak ada yang menemaninya, tidak ada yang menyapanya. Begitulah kesehariannya di kampus paling terkenal SM National University. Teman barunya, Baekhyun sedang mengikuti audisi klub dance. Tetapi tidak apa, dia sudah terbiasa. Ketika masuk pertama kali ke sini dengan beasiswa, dia sudah dimusuhi, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan manusia yang mereka pandang dari kelas rendahan. Bahkan banyak yang tampak merasa jijik hanya dengan tersentuh olehnya.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" Sapaan manis itu membuat Kyung Soo mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kaget. Seorang perempuan. Perempuan yang sangat cantik dengan baju dan penampilan mahalnya.

"Silahkan." Kyung Soo mempersilahkan meskipun masih merasa bingung, siapa perempuan ini? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mengenalnya selama berada di kampus ini? Seharusnya perempuan secantik ini sangat terkenal di sini, apalagi dari penampilannya yang jelas-jelas berasal dari keluarga kaya.

"Namaku Huang Zitao." perempuan cantik itu meletakkan piring makanannya di meja lalu duduk di depan Kyung Soo dan tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Aku juga baru pindah kesini, sebelumnya aku kuliah di London, tetapi ibu ku sakit sehingga aku memutuskan tinggal dekat dengannya." Dia tersenyum manis.

"Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu Kyung Soo dan tahu mereka memusuhimu karena alasan yang cukup konyol, jangan pedulikan mereka ya." Kyung Soo menatap Zitao yang tampak begitu tulus di depannya, dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa." Gumamnya lembut.

Zitao menatap menantang kepada beberapa orang di kantin yang menatap mereka dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Ehmm, kau tahu tentangku?" Tanya Kyung Soo.

"Ya, biasanya jika ada mahasiswa baru di kampus ini seluruh mahasiswa kampus akan tau. Dan mereka juga akan mencari tau dari kalangan mana mahasiswa baru itu." Jawab Zitao.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku akan menjadi temanmu di sini, supaya mereka menyadari betapa konyolnya memusuhi seseorang hanya berdasarkan kekayaan dan kemiskinan." Kyung Soo tersenyum tertahan melihat kekeras kepalaan Zitao.

"Terima kasih Zitao, aku senang kau mau menjadi temanku."

Sekarang ia sudah mempunyai teman baru lagi. Tadi dikelas Baekhyun, dan sekarang Zitao. Semoga mereka bisa menjadi teman yang baik dan mau menerima keadaan Kyung Soo apa adanya.

 **###**

Setelah jam kuliah terakhir berakhir, Kyung Soo langsung bergegas pulang. Sebelumnya ia menolak ajakan Baekhyun untuk pulang bersama. Karena ia tak ingin merepotkan teman barunya. Lagian jarak kampus dengan rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh. Jika menggunakan bus hanya sekitar 20 menit, dan menggunakan taksi atau mobil pribadi hanya sekitar 15 menit. Tapi sayangnya Kyung Soo tidak punya kendaraan pribadi.

"Aku pulang..." Ucap Kyung Soo ketika sampai dirumah mungilnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan di kampus chagi?" Ibunya menyambut Kyung Soo dari arah dapur. Kyung Soo menghampiri ibunya dan menatap ibunya dengan tersenyum.

"Baik-baik saja bu." jawab Kyung Soo pelan.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Ibu tau apa yang kau rasakan chagi. Apa mereka tidak mau berteman denganmu karena kau anak beasiswa?" Tanya ibu. Ya...ibunya memang tau segala apa yang dialami oleh anak perempuannya ini. Karena itulah Kyung Soo sangat menyayangi ibunya. Kehangatan dan perlindungan serta perhatian ibunya adalah semangatnya.

"Awalnya memang seperti itu, aku sudah biasa dikucilkan seperti itu bu. Jadi aku sudah kebal ibu. Jadi ibu tidak usah khawatir. Tapi sekarang aku punya dua orang teman baru. Mereka dari kalangan atas tapi mereka orang yang baik dan tidak memandang ku dari status sosial." Ucap Kyung Soo dengan senyum menceritakan perkenalannya dengan dua teman barunya. Dua teman baru yang akan menemaninya selama dikampus elit itu.

"Syukurlah jika begitu. Kau juga harus menjadi teman yang baik untuk mereka ne. Bantulah mereka jika mereka mengalami kesusahan."

"Itu sudah pasti ibu. Sebisa mungkin aku akan menjadi teman yang baik untuk mereka dan tidak akan memalukan serta merepotkan mereka. Ibu tenang saja." Ucap Kyung Soo dengan tersenyum meyakinkan ibunya.

"Maafkan ibu dan ayah sayang...Karena keadaan ekonomi seperti ini, kau jadi dikucilkan oleh teman-temanmu..."

"Tidak ibu. Aku senang dengan keadaan kita sekarang ini. Aku masih punya orang tua lengkap dan menyayangiku serta memperhatikanku, aku sudah bahagia. Lagipula belum tentu orang tua mereka yang dari kalangan atas menyayangi anaknya seperti ibu dan ayah. Pasti mereka lebih sering berada diluar rumah dan bekerja seharian tanpa memperhatikan anak-anaknya."

"Ibu bangga memilikimu nae adeul. Ibu senang mendengarnya." Ucap Ny. Do. Tepatnya Kim ah ani sekarang sudah menjadi nyonya Do, Do Jaejoong

"Ayah juga bangga dengan putri ayah ini yang cantik dan murah hati." Ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang masih kelihatan gagah walau usianya sudah sekitar 45 tahunan. Do Yunho. Ia adalah seorang pemilik kedai ramen biasa didaerah gangnam-gu. Keluarga Kyung Soo memang mempunyai kedai ramen benama Rameon Do. Namun kedai itu tidak terlalu besar, tapi rasa ramennya benar-benar menggugah lidah tiap pengunjung. Dan itu sudah terkenal dikalangan para pegawai kantoran biasa dan muda-mudi kelas biasa. Walau kehidupan mereka biasa dan sederhana, tetapi kebahagian mereka tidak biasa dan sederhana bahkan sangat melebihi.

 **###**

Kyung Soo berjalan memasukin kawasan halaman depan gedung kampusnya dengan tenang. Suasana di halaman gedung kampusnya tenang, karena sebagian mahasiswanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Tidak terlalu banyak mahasiswa yang berada di halaman gedung kampus SM National University. Kyung Soo sendiri masih belum percaya sampai sekarang jika ia telah menjadi mahasiswa SM National University. Kampus dengan segala keelitan dan kemegahannya. Padahal ini sudah memasuki hari ke empat ia masuk kuliah. Suasana yang awalnya tenang, tiba-tiba menjadi...

TIN...TIN...TIN...

Beberapa mobil limited edition memasuki kawasan halaman depan gedung SM National University. Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport, Ferrari 599 Novitec Rosso 848, Audi R8 GTR. Seketika suasana halaman gedung kampusnya menjadi riuh. Terutama oleh para gadis-gadis. Kyung Soo tertegun diam berhenti ketika tiga mobil limited edition itu melewatinya. Mereka datang untuk belajar atau pamer mobil sih? Dan kenapa juga gadis-gadis itu sebegitu hebohnya? Batin Kyung Soo. Tanpa Kyung Soo sadari ternyata posisinya menghalangi satu mobil yang berada di belakangnya.

TIIIIINNN...!

Kyung Soo terkejut dengan suara klakson yang memekakan gendang telinganya. Reflek dia melompat dan membalikan tubuhnya. Namun dia belum menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari depan mobil itu. Kyung Soo menatap geram pengemudi mobil itu. Apakah harus sekeras itu ia membunyikan klakson mobilnya? Apa dia pikir aku gadis tuli? Batin Kyung Soo dengan geram.

Seseorang keluar dari Lamborghini LP710. Pria dengan kepala yang agak besar dengan menggunakan kaca mata hitam. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyung Soo yang masih diam berdiri ditempatnya. Pria itu berhenti tepat di depan Kyung Soo.

"Kau pikir ini jalan ayahmu hah?!" Bentak pria bermata sipit itu.

"Dan kau pikir ini juga jalan ayahmu hah tuan?!" Balas Kyung Soo membentaknya.

"Apa? Kau berani berbicara keras terhadap ku?"

"Dan kenapa aku harus tidak berani berbicara keras denganmu sedangkan kau juga berbicara keras terhadap ku?" balas Kyung Soo lagi.

Semua mata sekarang mengarah kepada Kyung Soo dan pria berkaca mata hitam itu. Tak terkecuali juga tiga sekawan pria berkaca mata hitam itu yang sudah keluar dari balik mobil mereka dengan seseorang gadis yang sama mungilnya dengan Kyung Soo namun lebih sedikit tinggi gadis itu diatara mereka. Mereka tau siapa yang sedang dihadapi gadis mungil nan manis itu sekarang. Ya...Kim Jongin atau Kai. Pria dengan wajah datar namun terkesan dingin dan angkuh. Pria dengan segala kesadisannya jika ada seseorang yang mengusik hidupnya.

"Apa kau anak beasiswa itu? Benar? Jadi kau orangnya." Tanya Jongin sambil melirik Kyung Soo dari atas hingga bawah.

Apa aku sebegitu terkenalnya karena beasiswa itu? Pikir Kyung Soo.

"Apa sebegitu jeniusnya kau, sampai kau tidak tau arti bunyi klakson mobilku tadi **gadis beasiswa**?" Tanya Jongin dengan menekan kata -gadis beasiswa-

"Apa harus sebegitu kerasnya kau membunyikan klakson mobilmu itu **Mr. Cold**?" Balas Kyung Soo juga dengan menekan kata Mr. Cold.

"Kau memanggilku apa gadis beasiswa? Mr. Cold?"

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah tuan? Kau pria angkuh dan arrogant dengan hati dingin seperti es."

Sejenak Jongin tertegun dengan ucapan gadis mungil di depannya ini. Sebelumnya belum ada yang mengatakan secara gamblang tentang sifat Jongin itu. Kalaupun teman-temannya menyadari sifatnya itu, mereka pasti lebih memilih tidak diam cuek dengan sifatnya itu. Tapi kemudian dia menyeringai dengan senyum smirk. Sepertinya hari-hari berikutnya akan seru **gadis beasiswa**... Batin Jongin.

Disisi lain tiga sekawan Jongin mengamati perdebatan dua orang itu dari kejauhan. Terutama gadis yang berdiri diantara mereka.

"Omo...!" Pekik gadis itu.

"Kenapa sayang?" Tanya pria sebelahnya yang merupakan kekasihnya.

"Itu Kyung Sooie, teman baruku oppa. Bagaimana bisa dia berhadapan dengan Jongin? Aku khawatir dengannya jika berurusan dengan Jongin oppa."

"Teman barumu yang kau ceritakan kemarin itu?" Tanya kekasihnya. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Pasti ini akan seru." Ucap salah satu sekawan itu yang memiliki kulit albino.

"Benar. Pasti gadis itu tidak akan mudah lepas jika sudah berurusan dengan Kai." Timpal pria lainnya yang mempunyai wajah idiot dan telinga lebar.

"Dan sepertinya pertunjukan akan dimulai hari ini. Bahkan langit yang cerah tadipun akan berubah menjadi mendung, menyambut kesialan gadis mungil mata bulat itu." Sahut pria dari kekasih gadis sebelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Adakah yang rindu dengan FF saya atau mungkin dengan saya sendiri? (Nyengir GAJE)

 **Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya ne...**

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya...

Mungkin ada pada para pembaca sekalian yang tidak suka dengan FF saya atau ngrasa gondok dengan alurnya...maaf...

Akhirnya saya bisa update FF lagi pemirsa... *seneng*

Seneng bisa dapet libur dan update FF...

Gimana dengan FF ini? Suka kah? Tapi saya masih bingung mau jadi PAIR siapa buat Kyung Soo...KAISOO? Pengen CHANSOO, pengen HUNSOO juga. Kalo KRISOO udah gak mungkin kan ada ZITAO jadi pasangannya.

Minat lanjut chingudeul? Kalo yang review banyak dan peminat bacanya banyak di chapter 1 ini, akan saya lanjut. Tapi jika sedikit, otomatis FF ini tidak akan saya lanjut. Jadi saya tunggu review kalian ne chingudeul...

.

~o0o~

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : A Cool Guy and Women Scholarship**

.Kim Jongin

.Do Kyung Soo

.Song Namjoon

.Park Chanyeol

.Wu Yifan

.Oh Sehun

.Byun Baekhyun

.Huang Zitao, and other cast

Genre : Friendship, romance, and school life

Rate :T+

Warning : Banyak Typos, **Genderswitch, DLDR, NO BASH ! REVIEW yak !**

.

.

Disclaimer : This Fanfict is MINE ! Terinspirasi dari berbagai novel, film, dan drama yang pernah saya tonton. Alur cerita murni pemikiran saya sendiri. Sepertinya PAIRnya banyak yang minat KAISOO ya...OK! Mungkin akan saya buat pair itu. Tapi tetep lihat kondisi yang memungkinkan. Siapa tau akan jadi CHANSOO atau HUNSOO nantinya...wkwkwk

.

.

Sesuai janji saya, jika banyak yang review akan saya lanjutkan. Jadi terus REVIEW ne...

ViraaHee : ini udah lanjut sista

Baby Crong : emh, mungkin akan kaisoo, tapi tetep akan ada hunsoo moment

thelostisland35 : heem, aduh...ini bukan ff remake sista, jd gk bs update fast

Taman Coklat : iya sista

Rianita701 : ini lanjut sista, gomawo..

12154kaisoo : ini lanjut sista

kyunginchity : heem sista, gomawo

9493 : ini lanjut sista

NopwillineKaiSoo : heem ne sista, gomawo

Cute : akan aku pikirkan sista, gomawo sarannya ^^

LM : heem ne sista...

Meh : hehee, mian... hunsoo? Akan saya pkirkan, tp cenderung ke kaisoo deh

Shim Yeonhae : ini lanjut sista

kaisoo1288 : ini lanjut sista

kaisss : wkwkwk, saya jg

kaisoomin : ini lanjut sista, heem..

kyungiee : ini lanjut sista

KaisooSquishy : ini lanjut sista, ne akan kaisoo kynya.. ^^

 **ALL : JANGAN BOSEN MAMPIR YAK...**

.

.

*Happy Reading*

.

.

* * *

Kyung Soo berjalan ke kelasnya masih dengan gerutuan yang belum juga usai setelah ia berdebat dengan namja yang menurutnya benar-benar dingin dan angkuh. Saat berjalanpun dirinya tidak luput dari tatapan mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain yang tadi menyaksikan perdebatannya dengan namja itu.

'Apa dia pikir semua orang harus mengenalnya? Apa semua orang harus tunduk dan menuruti perintahnya? Dia pikir dia Tuhan? Jangan dia pikir aku hanya mahasiswa beasiswa, dia bisa seenaknya saja...bla...bla...' Gerutu Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo benar-benar kesal dan geram dengan namja yang ia sebut dengan **Mr. Cold.** Sesampainya Kyung Soo di depan kelasnya, ia menyempatkan untuk menghela nafas sebentar. Kyung Soo memasuki kelas dan langsung menuju bangku yang biasa ia duduki. Kyung Soo menelungkupkan kepalanya pada meja sejenak untuk menenangkan kepalanya. Berdebat dengan namja **Mr. Cold** itu sedikit membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Kyung Soo~ya!" Seru seorang gadis yang baru memasuki kelas yang sama dengan kelas Kyung Soo. Gadis itu langsung menghampiri Kyung Soo. Seketika Kyung Soo mengangkat kepalanya ketika namanya dipanggil dan melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya.

"Ku dengar kau tadi bertengkar dengan Jongin. Wah...kau daebak Kyungie!" Kata gadis itu. Seperti kagum dengan keberanian Kyung Soo.

"Jongin? Nuguya Baekkie?" Tanya Kyung Soo.

"Omo! Kau tidak tau Jongin? Kim Jongin? Orang yang tadi pagi bertengkar denganmu Kyung Sooie." Kata Baekhyun.

"Eh...?" Kyung Soo hanya tersenyum lebar dan menggaruk tekuknya. Sejujurnya Kyung Soo memang tidak tau siapa namja yang tadi pagi berdebat dengannya. Karena yang Kyung Soo tau namja itu seorang yang dingin dan angkuh jadi untuk apa mengenal orang seperti itu.

Baekhyun mebulatkan matanya. Dia pikir Kyung Soo tau siapa namja itu. Jadi Kyung Soo tidak tau siapa yang bertengkar dengannya tadi pagi? Batin Baekhyun.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Jongin. Pewaris utama SK Hynix Corp. Namja dengan sejuta pesonanya. Walau ia selalu menampakan wajah datar, dingin dan angkuhnya, ia tetap dipuja oleh banyak gadis-gadis. Bahkan ia banyak didekati gadis dari kalangan atas, entah selebritis atau non selebritis. Tapi tidak ada satupun gadis yang mampu memikatnya. Jika ia tertarik dengan gadis itu, paling hanya sebentar. Jika sudah bosan ia akan mencampakannya seperti uang koin.

"Ya sudahlah. Tapi ku beritahu, jangan terlalu jauh kau berurusan dengan Jongin itu Kyungie. Kau belum mengenalnya secara jelas. Dia akan menjadi sadis jika ada seseorang mengusik hidupnya. Jadi jangan berurusan dengannya. Semoga kejadian tadi pagi tidak berlanjut panjang." Kata Baekhyun. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Kyung Soo, teman barunya yang manis dan polos itu jadi korban bully Jongin dan teman-temannya.

Memang siapa sebenarnya Jongin itu? Batin Kyung Soo. Ia benar-benar tidak tau siapa itu Jongin.

"Baekkie, bisa kau jelaskan siapa Kim Jongin itu? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bertindak sadis terhadap orang-orang yang mengusik hidupnya? Apa dia orang yang jahat?" Tanya Kyung Soo penasaran.

"Akan ku jelaskan saat jam istirahat Kyungie. Mr. Shim sudah datang." Kata Baekhyun. Ia melihat dosen yang akan mengajarnya sudah memasuki kelasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang namja dengan mata sipitnya sedang duduk santai dan tersenyum sendiri di tempat, ah ani ruangan khusus untuk ia dan teman-temannya beristirahat. Dia adalah Kim Jongin. Ia masih mengingat perdebatannya tadi pagi dengan seorang gadis mungil dengan mata caramelnya. Mata yang indah dan sejuk. Batinnya.

WHAT THE HELL?! Apa tadi kau memujinya Kim Jongin? Wuaah...

Tiba-tiba saja ia meruntuki pemikirannya. Mata indah apanya? Gadis itu sangat sangat sangat menyebalkan. Bahkan ia mempunyai julukan baru dari gadis mungil itu. **Mr. Cold.**

Disisi lain tiga teman lainnya yang sedang duduk santai disofa, hanya memperhatikan dengan seksama tingkah kawan utama mereka itu. Yang menurut mereka sedikit aneh. Senyum-senyum sendiri dan setelah itu ia akan menggerutu sendiri. Benar-benar aneh bukan.

"Ada apa dengan Kai? Apa dia kerasukan setan kampus?" Tanya absurb namja albino.

"Bagaimana dia bisa kerasukan jika setannya saja ada disampingku sekarang." Kata namja dengan wajah yang sedikit idiot sambil melirik namja albino disampingnya.

"Ish...!" Desis namja albino itu. Matanya melirik malas namja ikan sampingnya dengan memukul kepala hyungnya itu dengan bantal sofa. Sedangkan namja satunya lagi hanya memperhatikan tingkah konyol dua temannya yang ada disampingnya.

Namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu menghampiri namja aneh a.k.a Jongin yang masih dengan senyum-senyum sendirinya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Kai~ah? Kau sama anehnya dengan duo itu." Katanya sambil menujuk duo ChanHun. Jongin hanya melirik sekilas duo ChanHun itu.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu ide untuk membuat pertunjukan yang seru." Kata Jongin.

"Biar ku tebak, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan klub musikmu, tapi pasti sesuatu yang membuatmu lebih menarik dari klubmu." Tebak Kris. Ia sudah mencium sesuatu hal yang pasti itu sangat amat menarik sehingga membuat Jongin temannya bertingkah aneh.

"Great! Kau memang selalu mengerti aku Kris~ah." Kata Jongin dengan senyum poker facenya.

"Ya. Kita tidak berteman baru dua atau tiga hari, tapi sudah sejak Junior High School Kim Jongin jika kau lupa. Jadi aku selalu tau banyak hal. Katakan apa yang membuatmu begitu tertarik dengan membuat pertunjukan seru?" Tanya Kris dengan memincingkan sebelah matanya.

Mendengar pernyataan Kris itu membuat duo ChanHun yang sibuk dengan tingkah idiotnya segera menghampiri Kris dan Jongin. Pasti seru. Inner duo ChanHun.

"Gadis mungil." Kata Jongin. Dua kata singkat tapi mampu membuat menganga teman-temannya.

"Apa maksud hyung?" Tanya Sehun dengan penasaran.

"Kita buat suatu pertunjukan dengan obyek gadis mungil itu." Jelas Jongin.

"Apa maksud pertunjukan itu, mengerjai gadis mungil itu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya. Kata kasarnya seperti itu. Sedikit mengerjainya tidak masalah bukan? Dia juga mahasiswa baru, jadi harus ada sambutan untuk seseorang yang baru. Lakukan apa yang biasa kalian lakukan ketika mengerjai mahasiswa baru. Tapi aku ingin sedikit ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari sebelumnya." Titah Jongin dengan senyum smirknya. Akan ada pertunjukan spesial untukmu gadis beasiswa. Batin Jongin.

Triple KrisChanHun memikirnya sesuatu hal yang menarik untuk diperbuatnya sebagai sambutan untuk gadis mungil itu. Tentu saja kata sambutan itu bukan sambutan biasa. Memberi ucapan 'WELCOME' atau berpelukan dan mengucapkan selamat datang di kampus SM National University. Tapi sambutan jahil untuk gadis mungil itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana kantin begitu ramai. Hampir tiap meja berisi penuh mahasiswa yang ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di kantin.

"Aku akan memesan makanan, kau carilah meja yang kosong. Kau ingin pesan apa Kyung Sooie?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku samakan saja denganmu Baekkie..."

"OK!" Baekhyun langsung melesat menuju counter makanan kesukaannya.

Kyung Soo masih bingung mencari meja mana yang masih kosong dan mampu menampung dua orang. Kyung Soo melirik ke pojok kantin, meja dekat jendela dengan pemandangan mengarah ke lapangan sepak bola. Masih kosong, kebetulan meja itu bisa menampung dua orang.

Kyung Soo berjalan ke arah meja pojokan kantin itu. Ia mendudukan pantat mungilnya disana. Ia memandang samping jendelanya dengan pemandangan lapangan sepak bola yang sedang digunakan para anggota klub sepak bola. Ternyata kampus SM National University sangatlah luas.

"Makanan datang..." Seru Baekhyun dengan membawa dua porsi curry ramyeon dan dua porsi bulgogi serta dua gelas softdrink.

"Ayo kita makan." Lanjutnya.

"Gomawo Baekkie." Ucap Kyung Soo dengan tersenyum.

Mereka makan dengan khidmat. Sesekali acara makan mereka diselingi dengan candaan-candaan yang lebih banyak dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Baekkie~ya, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Tanya Kyung Soo.

"Ehmm, mwo?"

"Siapa Kim Jongin itu?" Tanya Kyung Soo penasaran.

"Oh? Geure, aku akan menjelaskannya. Sebentar." Baekhyun menyeruput minumnya, lalu menghelas nafas sebentar.

"Biar ku jelaskan Kyung Sooie. Kim Jongin itu adalah namja yang paling ditakuti di kampus ini. Karena ia terkenal dengan kesadisannya dalam membully orang yang berani mengusik kehidupannya. Dulu ada seorang mahasiswa yang menjadi korbannya. Hanya karena ia menumpahkan kopi dikap mobilnya, ia dikerjai habis-habisan oleh Jongin dan teman-temannya. Walaupun ia terkenal sadis mengerjai orang, tapi tak luput juga banyak gadis-gadis yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Tapi sayang...tak ada satupun gadis yang bisa menarik perhatian Kim Jongin. Dia juga sangat populer. Apalagi ia pernah memenangkan kompetisi dance tingkat Universitas tahun lalu. Tariannya benar-benar memukau. Jika kau melihat tariannya, ku jamin kau pasti akan terpukau. Ku dengar banyak produser-produser musik, banyak yang ingin mengajaknya solo dancer. Namun ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Jongin." Jelas Baekhyun.

Kyung Soo diam mendengarkan penjelasan tentang siapa Kim Jongin dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Apa dia orang yang jahat?" Tanya Kyung Soo.

"Secara pribadi, menurutku tidak." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau bilang ia akan mengerjai orang dengan sadis jika ada yang mengusik hidupnya."

"Iya, memang begitu. Itu karena saat mahasiswa yang menumpahkan kopi dikap mobilnya tidak meminta maaf. Tapi malah pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan cup kopinya diatas kap mobil Jongin. Jelas saja dia marah bukan." Jelas Baekhyun selanjutnya. Kyung Soo hanya mampu menghela nafas kasar.

Benar juga. Siapa yang tidak marah jika seseorang melakukan tindakan seenaknya kepada kita tanpa minta maaf? Batin Kyung Soo.

"Tapi kau jangan sekali-kali berurusan dengannya lagi. Cukup tadi pagi saja Kyung Sooie. Aku tak ingin kau kenapa-napa. Jadi jangan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu berurusan dengannya." Nasehat Baekhyun kepada Kyung Soo.

"Kau sepertinya sangat mengenalnya Baekkie."

"Aku satu sekolah dengannya saat Senior High School dulu. Orang tua kami juga partner bisnis. Dulu aku sering bermain dengan Chanyeol dan Kris saat Senior High School. Mereka adalah teman kecilku. Tapi saat umurku 10 tahun aku pindah ke Amerika. Setelah kembali tau-tau mereka sudah berteman dengan Kim Jongin. Ditambah lagi si cadel Sehun, sepupu dari Kris." Jelas Baekhyun. Kyung Soo hanya menganggukan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun. Ternyata mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak Senior High School.

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas berikutnya masih lama untuk dimulai, Kyung Soo memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakan sekedar untuk membaca novel. Kebetulan Baekhyun juga sedang ingin membaca buku tentang seni di perpustakaan jadi mereka pergi bersama. Saat berada dilorong menuju perpustakaan duo gadis manis itu asik mengobrol, tanpa disadari dari arah berlawanan mereka, empat namja sedang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Mereka Kim Jongin dan teman-temannya.

Jongin melihatnya. Gadis beasiswa itu. Batinnya. Menyadari siapa yang sedang berjalan dari arah sebaliknya, Jong Woo menyeringai. Ketiga temannya yang melihat senyum seringai Jongin, menoleh ke arah objek yang dipandang oleh Jongin. Saatnya pertunjukan dimulai. Batin ketiganya. Ia dan teman-temannya berjalan mendekati duo gadis manis itu.

"Hai, nona-nona manis..." Sapa Kris setelah para namja berhenti tepat didepan duo gadis manis itu.

"Oho! Gadis beasiswa pemberani ada disini juga." Sapa Sehun selanjutnya.

Duo gadis manis itu berjengkit kaget karena tiba-tiba saja di depan mereka ada empat sekawan yang suka membully mahasiswa dari kelas rendah.

"Mau apa kalian? Jangan menghalangi jalan kami. Minggir!" Seru Baekhyun berusaha galak.

"Cih!" Jongin berdecih pelan memandang duo gadis itu. Ia sudah mengenal Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun merupakan anak dari salah satu partner bisnis ayahnya.

"Baekhyun nona, kenapa kau bisa bersama dengan gadis beasiswa ini?" Tanya Sehun.

"Karena aku temannya bocah!" Jawab Baekhyun.

Jongin sudah tidak sabar ingin mengerjai Kyung Soo. Ia membuat kode dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke teman-temannya. Mengetahui maksud dari Jongin tersebut, mereka memulai aksinya.

"Nona, aku ingin mengobrol denganmu. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak mengobrol bukan." Ucap Sehun sambil merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan membawanya pergi dari situ.

"Yak! Bocah! Oh Sehun lepaskan aku! Aku sedang tidak ingin mengobrol denganmu cadel!" Seru Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan rangkulan Sehun dibahunya. Sedangkan Kris juga ikut merangkul dari sisi sebelahnya.

"Ish...kenapa kau ikut-ikutan kuda?!" Desis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sendiri masih menatap gadis beasiswa itu. Entah tatapannya sulit dimengerti. Lalu selanjutnya ia beranjak pergi berjalan dibelakang KrisChanHun.

Setelah Baekhyun dibawa pergi dengan paksa oleh tiga namja itu, Kyung Soo menatap sebentar wajah Jongin yang berada didepannya lalu hendak melangkah pergi dari sana, namun dengan cepat Jongin mengikuti langkah Kyung Soo guna mencegah pergerakan Kyung Soo.

"Hai, gadis beasiswa! Kita bertemu lagi." Sapa Jongin dengan nada ceria dibuat-buat. Kyung Soo hanya menatap malas wajah Jongin. Lalu menggeser tubuhnya guna melangkah pergi, namun lagi-lagi dengan cepat Jongin mencegah pergerakannya.

"Apa kau tidak mengenalku?" Tanya Jongin.

"Cih!" Kyung Soo berdecih pelan.

"Mian, aku sibuk. Tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar mengenal dirimu. Jadi menyikirlah! Kau menghalangi jalanku **Mr. Cold.** Aku harus pergi ke perpustakaan." Kata Kyung Soo sengit. Lalu melangkah pergi dari sana.

Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, tiba-tiba Jongin menarik lengan Kyung Soo membawanya menuju ujung lorong yang sepi. Jongin memojokan tubuh Kyung Soo ke dinding bercat putih yang dingin.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku?" Teriak Kyung Soo marah dengan berusaha melepaskan diri dari kukungan Jongin.

Karena terus berontak, Jongin langsung merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kyung Soo dengan satu tangannya menahan kedua tangan gadis mungil itu dan diletakan di atas kepala gadis mungil itu. Tangan satunya lagi bertengger manis di pinggang sang gadis. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyung Soo, lalu menelusuri lekuk wajah cantik nan mulus gadis mungil itu.

"Kau cantik..." Ucap Jongin. Tangannya menelusuri pipi halus sebelah kiri Kyung Soo. Matanya memandang bibir tipis seperti cherry itu. Rasanya Jongin ingin sekali mengecupnya. Pasti rasanya akan manis. Perlahan-lahan Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyung Soo hingga tinggal berjarak 2 cm. Bibir cherry gadis mungil itu benar-benar menghipnotisnya.

Sadar wajah namja didepannya mendekat, Kyung Soo langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain sehingga membuat Jongin yang tadinya akan mengecup bibir cherry Kyung Soo meleset ke rahang Kyung Soo.

Jongin lalu memundurkan sedikit wajahnya. Memandang sebentar wajah cantik gadis mungil itu. Seringai diwajah Jongin semakin bertambah. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga kiri Kyung Soo lalu berbisik dengan sensual.

"Kau...sepertinya ingin bermain-main denganku ne Jung Kyung Soo..." Bisik Jongin dengan sexy.

"Kau belum mengenalku bukan? Jadi aku akan mengenalkan diriku secara spesial untukmu. Aku...Kim...Jong...In." Lanjut Jongin dengan suara sexy sedikit mendesah.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku Kim Jongin?" Tanya Kyung Soo dengan berani. Wajahnya sudah mulai berani menatap Jongin.

Jongin hanya memandang kembali wajah cantik Kyung Soo dari jarak dekat dengan masih senyum seringainya yang tidak pernah luntur dari wajah tampannya.

"Bermain-main denganmu Do...Kyung Soo."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Halohaaa... #nyengir imut ala Wook oppa

Gimana chap ini? Lama kah updatenya? Tadinya mau aku update kamis atau jumat tapi karena mumpung kerjaan saya hari ini sedikit jadi saya fast nulis dan update.

Gomapta yang sudah review...jika kedepannya lebih banyak yang review akan aku lanjut lagi. Jadi tetep RnR ne chingudeul. Karena demi kalian yang sudah review aku lanjutkan walo sempet diprotes sama pasien saya. Wkwkwk... #HayoLoTangguJawab!

OK! Untuk masalah pair, kayanya lebih banyak yang minta KAISOO ne, tapi ada juga yang minta moment CHANSOO, HUNSOO. Aku juga udah kepikiran buat moment CHANSOO kok. Kalo HUNSOO feel biar mereka deket kaya gimana ya? Ada yang mau kasih saran?

#KISSnHUG :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : A Cool Guy and Women Scholarship**

Cast :

.Kim Jongin (21 tahun)

.Do Kyung Soo (22 tahun)

.Song Namjoon (22 tahun)

.Park Chanyeol (22 tahun)

.Wu Yifan / Kris (22 tahun)

.Oh Sehun (21 tahun)

.Byun Baekhyun (22 tahun)

.Huang Zitao (22 tahun), and other cast

Genre : Friendship, romance

Rate :T+

Warning : **Banyak Typos** , **Genderswitch, DLDR, NO BASH ! REVIEW yak !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer : This Fanfict is MINE ! Terinspirasi dari berbagai novel, film, dan drama yang pernah saya tonton. Alur cerita murni pemikiran saya sendiri. Jadi saya TEGASKAN ini **BUKAN** **FF REMAKE OK**! Murni tulisan saya sendiri dan hasil pemikiran saya sendiri. Untuk chapter lalu mohon maaf karena banyak typos, disini juga mungkin banyak typos jadi harap maklum. Saya bukan author profesional jadi pasti banyak kesalahan menyertai tulisan saya. RALAT sedikit untuk semua chapter. Disini aku buat Jongin dan sehun umur 21 tahun ya, yang lainnya 22 tahun. tapi cuma jongin yg gak manggil kris, chanyeol hyung ya... dimengerti kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baby Crong : ini lanjut sista, iya...maaf ya kurang nyaman baca...

skeyou : ok, akan aku pertimbangkan sista, gomawo...

ViraaHee : akan aku pertimbangkan sista, gomawo...

Kaisoo32 : ini lanjut sista...

kyunginchity : ini sudah panjang kan? Hehe...

Kim YeHyun : ini lanjut sista...

BaekYeol627 : ini lanjut sista...

Dokai : ini lanjut sista...

Sosoo : okok sista, gomawo...

Cute : okok, akan saya pertimbangkan...gomawo

Ms. Do12 : iya, mian kmrn upadtenya buru-buru soalnya...ok...gomawo...

alxshav : ok, gomawo...

Ocha Soo : ini lanjut sista...

DJ 100 : hehehe...

Kyungiee : ini lanjut sista...

Ulala : chansoo? Emm...mungkin belum saatnya ne...

Kaisoomin : ini lanjut sista...gomawo...

Pororo : ok sista, gomawo...

KaisooSquishy : ini lanjut sista...emm chanbaek? Ditunggu ne...

restifina : ok, ini lanjut sista...gomawo...

NopwillineKaiSoo : ini lanjut sista...ok, akan aku pertimbangkan...gomawo...

BaconieSonjay : ini lanjut sista...bukan remake yah. Ok, gomawo...

thelostisland35 : gwechnna, ok...akan saya pertimbangkan...gomawo...

fitri22exo : ini lanjut sista...gomawo...

 **Mau lanjut lagi? REVIEW terus ne...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Happy Reading#**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Baekhyun menggeram sebal kepada tiga namja yang membawanya pergi menjauh dari Kyung Soo, dan meninggalkan Kyung Soo bersama Kim Jongin dilorong sepi tadi. Hanya berdua. Baekhyun hanya bisa berdoa semoga teman barunya tidak diapa-apakan oleh Kingka SM National University.

' _Apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyung Soo Ya Tuhan...? Apa yang akan dilakukan Kim Jongin padanya?'_ Batin Baekhyun yang masih mondar-mandir seperti setrika. Lelah berjalan tak tentu arah, Baekhyun mendudukan pantat seksinya pada sofa. Ia sekarang berada diruangan khusus para namja itu.

"Tenang lah nunna. Kenapa wajahmu jadi tegang begitu?" Tanya Sehun. Ia jengah melihat Baekhyun sedari tadi mondar-mandir. Untungnya sekarang ia sudah duduk disofa depannya.

"Dasar bocah albino! Aku mengkhawatirkan temanku bodoh!" Sahut Baekhyun dengan menatap sebal bocah albino yang ada di depannya.

"Kai tidak akan berbuat buruk pada teman manismu itu Baekkie~ah, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir." Ucap Kris mencoba menenangkan teman sedari kecilnya itu.

"Tapi tetap saja Kris, aku..." Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong.

"Kau hanya perlu percaya pada kami. Kai tidak akan berbuat buruk pada temanmu itu." Ucap Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. "Ya, semoga saja. Jika namja kepala besar itu melakukan sesuatu atau menyakiti Kyung Soo akan ku cincang tulangnya? dan ku berikan pada choco anjingku sebagai makanannya." Ucap Baekhyun.

' _Semoga kau baik-baik saja Kyungie~ah... Semoga dia tidak menyakitimu..._ ' Doa Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyung Soo menatap geram pada namja berkulit tan di depannya ini. Apa katanya tadi? ia ingin 'bermain-main' dengan Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo merasa janggal dengan kata 'bermain-main'. Apa Kyung Soo sedang dilecehkan? Jika jawabannya 'iya', berarti secara tidak langsung Kyung Soo dilecehkan oleh namja di depannya ini. Atau namja itu pikir Kyung Soo objek permainan untuk anak seusianya.

"Aku bukan objek permainan Kim Jongin. Jadi kau salah jika mengajak ku bermain." Tegas Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo lalu berusaha melepas cengkraman kedua tangan Jongin yang berada pada tubuhnya dengan susah payah. Setelah cengkraman itu mengendur Kyung Soo langsung mendorong tubuh tinggi Jongin menjauh. Kyung Soo menggeser sedikit tubuhnya menjauh dari tembok guna merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut. Setelahnya ia memandang tajam Kim Jongin.

"Kau pikir dirimu siapa? Jangan seenaknya untuk menjadikan seseorang menjadi objek permainanmu. Jika kau memilihku menjadi objek permainanmu, kau salah besar Tuan. Dalam mimpimu saja Kim Jongin!" Ucap Kyung Soo tegas.

Kim Jongin hanya terkikik geli mendengar ucapan gadis di depannya ini.

"Salah besar? Ku pikir aku benar. Jadi apa artinya kau menolak ku nona 'beasiswa'?" Tanya Jongin sambil melangkah mendekat kepada Kyung Soo.

"Ku rasa kau yang salah nona 'beasiswa'. Karena menolak ku, maka kau akan menyesal. Dan akan ku buat kau menerima ku nona 'beasiswa'." Ucap Jongin terdengar dingin dan angkuh.

"Ku tegaskan sekali lagi Tuan muda terhormat Kim Jongin. Aku. Do Kyung Soo. Tidak akan menyesal dan TIDAK akan pernah dan mau menjadi objek permainanmu sampai kapan pun itu." Balas Kyung Soo mencoba menantang namja dingin dan angkuh di depannya.

"Baiklah nona 'beasiswa'... Kita lihat saja nanti kedepannya. Ku harap kau benar-benar tidak akan menyesal." Ucap Jongin merima tantangan dari gadis manis di depannya.

"Ya. Dan aku yakin tidak akan menyesal Tuan muda terhormat Kim Jongin." Ucap Kyung Soo tegas dan sedikit mendorong tubuh tinggi Jongin yang berada sangat dekat dengannya. Kyung Soo lalu melenggang pergi menjauh meninggalkan Jongin. Jongin hanya tersenyum miring menatap punggung sempit gadis manis yang baru saja ia jadikan objek baru permainannya.

"Kita lihat saja. Aku akan mendapatkanmu nona 'beasiswa'. Kau akan menjadi milik ku Do Kyung Soo." Lirih Jongin dengan tersenyum misterius dan beranjak pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam perkuliahan telah usah tiga menit lalu. Tetapi Kyung Soo masih betah berada di dalam kelasnya. Bahkan ia belum memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam ransel coklatnya. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah samping kiri bangkunya menatap Kyung Soo.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang Kyungie~ah?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kyung Soo menghela nafas lelahnya.

"Entah lah..." Jawab Kyung Soo seadanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Kyung Soo? Apa kau ada masalah? Ceritakanlah. Aku akan mendengarkannya." Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Sangat banyak. Sampai aku sendiri bingung dengan yang aku pikirkan. Tapi gomawo Baekkie, ini bukan masalah besar kok." Jawab Kyung Soo.

"Emmh, Kyung Sooie...kau tadi tidak disakiti oleh Kim Jongin kan? Mian...aku meninggalkanmu. Tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu Kyung Soo." Ucap Baekhyun dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Aku baik-baik saja Baekhyunie. Lihat -melihat tubuhnya sendiri- aku sehat bukan, tidak terluka. Aku mengerti, gwechanna Baekkie." Ucap Kyung Soo meyakinkan jika ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Kyung Sooie. Aku takut Kim Jongin menyakitimu. Kau kan belum tau benar siapa Kim Jongin itu. Jika dia berani menyakitimu aku akan-benar-benar mencincangnya." Ucap Baekhyun. Kyung Soo terkekeh mendengar ucapan temannya. Kyung Soo senang, ternyata Baekhyun sangat perhatian padanya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku bisa mengatasinya kok." Ucap Kyung Soo dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Kajja kita pulang." Ajak Kyung Soo dengan memasukan semua buku-bukunya ke dalam tas ransel coklatnya. Lalu menyambar lengan Baekhyun untuk berjalan keluar kelas bersama.

Dua gadis manis itu berjalan keluar area gedung kampus mereka. Sebelumnya Baekhyun menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Kyung Soo pulang dengan mobilnya, tapi Kyung Soo menolaknya karena tidak mau merepotkannya. Dengan alasan arah rumah mereka berlawanan dan Kyung Soo juga akan mampir terlebih dahulu ke kedai ramen ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah turun dari bus yang baru saja dinaikinya, Kyung Soo berjalan sebentar menuju kedai ramen ayahnya yang tidak jauh dari halte bus itu. Sesampainya di depan kedai ramen ayahnya, Kyung Soo langsung masuk ke dalam kedai dan menuju ke arah ayahnya berada.

"Ayah..." Ucap Kyung Soo, lalu memeluk ayahnya yang tersenyum melihat putri semata wayangnya sudah kembali dari kuliahnya.

"Kuliahmu sudah selesai sayang?" Tanya ayah Kyung Soo dengan mencium kepala putrinya dan membalas pelukan putri cantiknya. Kyung Soo mengangguk sebagai jawabannya dalam pelukan ayahnya.

"Apa kau lelah? Jika lelah seharusnya kau pulang saja ke rumah. Ibumu sudah memasakan makanan kesukaanmu."

"Ani ayah. Aku ingin membantu ayah sebentar di kedai. Setelah itu aku akan pulang dan makan."

"Hei sayang, tidak perlu. Sudah ada karyawan ayah di sini. Dan ayah tidak ingin kau telat makan. Ayah akan habis oleh ibumu jika tau kau telat makan karena mambantu ayah di kedai." Kyung Soo tekikik geli. Ternyata ayahnya sangat takut pada ibunya.

"Aku akan makan ramen dulu disini sebagai pengganjal perutku, setelah itu aku akan melanjutkan makan di rumah nanti. He...he...lagipula aku tidak akan sampai malam menemani ayah. Aku janji hanya sampai jam 5 ayah." Ucap Kyung Soo.

"Baiklah. Hanya samapi jam 5 OK sayang! Sekarang kau makan ramen dulu sebagai pengganjal perutmu agar tidak kosong." Titah ayahnya. Kyung Soo segera menuju dapur dan meminta semangkuk ramen pada salah satu koki di sana. Kyung Soo memakannya dengan lahap di meja ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin merebahkan dirinya dikasur king size yang berada di kamarnya setelah sebelumnya melepas sepatunya. Ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya untuk tidur.

" _Ku tegaskan sekali lagi Tuan muda terhormat Kim Jongin. Aku. Do Kyung Soo. Tidak akan menyesal dan TIDAK akan pernah dan mau menjadi objek permainanmu sampai kapan pun itu."_

Kedua sudut bibir Jongin terangkat tipis saat mengingat kembali ucapan Kyung Soo padanya saat mereka berdebat di lorong gedung kampusnya. Gadis itu sangat menarik menurut Jongin. Belum ada seorang gadis pun yang berani menolak pesonanya. Bahkan selama ini ia yang menolak para gadis-gadis itu.

Jongin mencoba memejamkan kembali kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Ia kembali tersenyum tipis mengingat pelukannya dengan Kyung Soo tadi. Bisa dibilang tadi mereka berpelukan. Karena tangan kanan Jongin bertengger manis dipinggang ramping Kyung Soo.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Ketukan pintu dari luar membuat Jongin harus membuka kembali kedua matanya. Ia segera bangun dan membuka pintu.

"Kai, kau lapar bukan? Saatnya makan malam sayang. Ayo kita turun. Ibu sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu." Ucap ibunya.

"Aku mengantuk ibu...bisakan aku tidak makan malam malam ini?" Rengek manja Jongin pada ibunya. Ibunya hanya menggeleng kepalanya tanda ia tak setuju.

"Ayo, kau harus makan sayang. Lihatlah...tubuhmu sungguh sangat kurus. Tidak cocok dengan image namja dewasamu. Ibu tidak ingin dikatai ibu yang tidak becus mengurusmu dan tidak memperhatikanmu." Ucap ibunya dengan menyeret Jongin menuju ke lantai bawah untuk makan malam.

"Tapi aku masih tinggi dan tampan ibu walaupun kurus. Lagipula tubuhku tidak terlalu kurus, sebelas dubelas lah dengan Kris."

"Tapi tubuh Kris berbentuk dan bagus untuk dilihat Kai..."

"Apa ibu sedang mengatai jika tubuhku tidak bagus untuk dilihat?" Rajuk manja Jongin kepada ibunya seperti tidak terima dikatai.

"Aku sudah punya ABS ibu, ibu ingin lihat? Akan aku tunjukan kepada ibu jika tubuhku bagus untuk dilihat." Ucap Jongin.

"Tapi ibu yakin tubuh Kris lebih bagus untuk dilihat dari segi manapun. Ia juga tinggi, ramah dan sangat tampan." Ucap ibunya sedikit menggoda putranya yang mulai memberengut sebal.

Jongin mencebikan bibirnya mendengar sang ibu malah membanggakan orang lain ketimbang anaknya sendiri. Apalagi ibunya tidak menyetujui jika ia tampan. Kadang-kadang sang ibu malah lebih membanggakan teman-temannya ketimbang putranya sendiri.

Sebenarnya anak ibu ini siapa? Aku atau Kris sih? Benar-benar tidak adil. Pikir Jongin. Ia lalu berjalan mendahului langkah ibunya. Sang ibu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya menatap tingkah sang putra.

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil sport melaju membelah jalanan kota Seoul dimalam hari ini. Ia akan menuju ke sebuah klub malam langganannya yang biasa ia datangi dengan teman-temannya. Pria itu menatap sekeliling kota yang padat penduduk berlalu lalang. Ponselnya bergetar, sebuah pesan masuk inbox dismartphonenya.

For : Albino Sehun

-Kau sudah sampai mana? Sepertinya Kai tidak datang-

To : Albino Sehun

-Aku dalam perjalanan. Apa dia dilarang keluar?-

For : Albino Sehun

-Molla, semua sudah datang. Zitao juga sudah ada disini.-

Pria itu menyimpan kembali smartphonenya kedalam saku celananya mempercepat sedikit laju mobilnya agar cepat sampai tujuan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Detingan musik memenuhi ruangan itu, dengan dihiasi lampu kelap-kelip berwarna-warni. Sebagian pengunjung ada yang melekukan tubuh mereka menikmati aliran musik, ada juga yang hanya duduk-duduk menikmati minuman. Tapi tidak sedikit pula pasangan yang sedang bercumbu disudut-sudut ruangan itu tanpa takut dilihat orang karena penerangannya yang minim.

Seorang namja memasuki klub malam yang sudah menjadi langganannya bersama teman-temannya setelah lima belas menit lamanya ia mengendarai mobil sportnya dari rumah menuju klub. Ia mengedarkan penglihatannya mencari kumpulan teman-temannya mungkin saja mereka berada dilantai bawah untuk berdansa. Setelah memastikan teman-temannya tidak ada dilantai bawah, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua, ruangan khusus VVIP. Ruangan yang sebenarnya sudah dikhususkan untuk mereka jika berkunjung ke klub malam ' Klub'.

"Hyung!" Seru seorang namja albino menyambut kedatangan rekannya.

"Baby..." Ucap namja yang baru datang malah lebih memilih menyapa sang kekasih yang sudah duduk manis disofa ruangan itu, mengabaikan sapaan sang sepupu.

Sehun hanya mencebikan bibir tebalnya, sebal sapaannya diacuhkan oleh sang sepupu.

Namja yang baru datang itu, Kris medudukan dirinya disamping sang kekasih dan mencium kilat pipi sang kekasih. Si gadisnya pun membalas dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Apa Kai tidak datang? Tanya Kris.

"Aku kan sudah memberitahumu tadi dipesan, jika Kai tidak datang." Jawab Sehun.

"Mungkin dia sedang ada urusan." Timpal si gadis cantik yang merupakan satu-satunya gadis diantara mereka.

"Aku penasaran dengan Kai, apa yang ia lakukan pada gadis mungil itu tadi dilorong kampus?" Ucap Sehun. Ucapannya membuat gadis cantik yang duduk disebelah Kris menatap padanya.

"Gadis mungil? Siapa? Dari falkutas mana? Apa korban baru Kai lagi? Apa Kai melakukan sesuatu kepada gadis itu?" Tanya gadis cantik itu tak sabar. Memberondong pertanyaan penasarannya kepada Sehun. Membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar rentetan pertanyaan kekasih sepupunya ini.

"Calm down girls. Kau memberi pertanyaan seperti kereta berjalan saja." Timpal Sehun. Membuat Zitao gadis cantik itu, menatap sebal namja albino itu dan melemparkan bantal sofa pada Sehun. Dua namja lainnya hanya terkekeh melihat keakraban dua sejoli itu.

"Kau masih ingat gadis mungil yang pernah berdebat dengan Kai di halaman depan kampus baby?" Tanya Kris mencoba menjelaskannya pada kekasihnya. Zitao berpikir sejenak mengingat-ingat. Setelah mengingatnya, mata gadis itu langsung melotot.

"OMO! Jangan katakan jika gadis mungil itu Kyung Sooie temanku Kris?" Tanya Zitao memastikannya.

"Sayangnya tebakanmu benar nunna." Timpal Sehun dan diangguki oleh dua namja lainnya.

"Aish, jinja? Lalu apa yang Kai lalukan pada Kyung Soo Kris?" Tanya Zitao merengek meminta penjelasan pada kekasih tampannya.

"Entahlah, kami juga tidak tau baby. Kami meninggalkan Kai dan gadis mungil itu hanya berdua dilorong saat itu."

"Kau meninggalkannya hanya berdua dengan Kai? Kau jahat sekali Kris! Bagaimana kalau ada apa-apa dengan Kyung Sooie?" Zitao menatap sebal kekasihnya yang meninggalkan temannya begitu saja dengan Kai.

Walau Zitao belum terlalu akrab dengan Kyung Soo tapi ia nyaman beretman dengan gadis manis itu, tanpa harus melihat ia dari kalangan mana. Menurutnya Kyung Soo adalah gadis ceria dan lemah lembut. Lemah lembut tapi bukan berarti ia gadis yang mudah ditindas. Zitao bisa melihat Kyung Soo merupakan gadis yang tegar. Walau ia tidak mendapat teman banyak dikampusnya, tapi itu bukan masalah besar untuknya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat peduli dengannya baby?" Tanya Kris.

"Tentu saja aku peduli. Karena ia temanku sekarang."

"Kau berteman dengannya juga nunna? Sama seperti Baekhyun nunna?" Tanya Sehun.

"Baekhyun? Aku tidak tau jika dia berteman dengan Kyung Soo. Tapi aku pernah melihat mereka berjalan bersama. Ah...mereka kan satu kelas, jadi wajar saja mereka berteman. Baguslah jika Kyung Soo sudah memiliki teman satu kelas. Setidaknya ada yang menemaninya." Ucap Zitao.

"Kyung Sooie menurutku bukan seperti gadis-gadis lain. Ia berbeda. Ketika semua orang menjauhinya dan tidak mau berteman dengannya, tapi ia masih bisa tegar dan tersenyum. Saat ia berdebat sengit dengan Kai, ku lihat dia sama sekali tidak takut. Bahkan cenderung berani melawan. Benar-benar gadis yang tangguh bukan." Lanjut Zitao tersenyum mengingat kembali perdebatan teman mungilnya itu dengan sang Kingka kampus.

Para namja diam memperhatikan cerita Zitao tentang gadis bernama Kyung Soo itu. Zitao sangat antusias menceritakan gadis bernama Kyung Soo itu.

"Ku pikir juga begitu. Dia gadis yang berbeda." Sahut namja dengan wajah bertelinga lebar dan senyum idiotnya. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan rasa kagum. Sejak melihat gadis manis itu secara dekat, namja itu terus terbayang wajahnya. Tiba-tiba hatinya juga menghangat saat menatap wajah manis gadis mungil itu. Entahlah. Namja itu sendiri juga tidak tau apa yang dia sendiri rasakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari yang cerah, namun banyak kendaraan berlalu lalang dijalanan ibu kota Seoul. Seorang gadis mungil nan manis berdiri ditempat pemberhentian bus. Ia sedang menunggu bus yang mengarah ke kampusnya. Halte itu lumayan sepi karena sekarang sudah lewat dari jam orang-orang yang akan pergi ke kantor atau sekolah-sekolah. Jam menunjukan pukul 8.45. Kyung Soo sepertinya sedikit kesiangan untuk berangkat ke kampus. Ia juga tidak punya waktu untuk mampir sebentar ke _Blue Cafe_ , sekedar membeli minuman kesukaannya Choco Greentea Milkshake atau menyapa temannya Song Namjoon. Karena jam kuliahnya akan dimulai pukul 09.00 tepat. Kyung Soo berdiri sambil sesekali memainkan smartphonenya, ia sedang asik berbalas pesan dengan teman satu-satunya yaitu Baekhyun.

Jongin melajukan mobil sportnya dengan santai menuju kampus SM National University. Ditengah perjalanannya ia terjebak traffict red. Menunggu detik-detik lampu berubah menjadi hijau, ia mengedarkan mata sipitnya mengililingi area sekitar. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tengah berdiri dihalte bus tak jauh dari traffict red. Seorang gadis mungil. Tiba-tiba smirk terukir diwajahnya. Niatnya untuk melajukan mobilnya secepat mungkin ia urungkan saat melihat gadis itu.

"Do Kyung Soo..." Gumamnya lirih.

Jongin mendekatkan mobilnya pada halte bus itu. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan mendekati gadis mungil itu. Gadis itu belum sadar jika ada seseorang yang berdiri disebelahnya. Jongin memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan gadis mungil itu dan sambil menunggu respon gadis mungil itu.

Kyung Soo merasa seseorang disebelahnya yang ikut berdiri sedang memperhatikannya segera menolehkan kepala ke kanan. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia, menyadari siapa yang berada disebelahnya sekarang?

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Kyung Soo masih kaget dengan keberadaan namja disampingnya ini. Kyung Soo menatap sengit namja depannya.

"Tentu saja menunggumu sadar atas kehadiranku. Kau sedang menunggu bus kan? Sepertinya akan lama, jadi lebih baik kau ikut denganku saja nona 'beasiswa'." Ucap Jongin. Kai menarik tangan Kyung Soo mendekat ke mobilnya secara paksa.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau ikut denganmu." Ucap Kyung Soo menolak masuk ke dalam mobil Jongin. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi cengkraman tangan Jongin benar-benar erat. Mungkin akan ada bekasnya jika sudah terlepas nanti.

Percuma saja mencoba berontak, sekarang ia sudah ada di dalam mobil milik Kim Jongin. Dan mobil itu sudah melaju meninggalkan tempat tadi ia berdiri menunggu bus. Keheningan menyelimuti suasana di dalam mobil. Setelah lelah mencoba memberontak melepaskan cengkraman Jongin tadi, Kyung Soo memilih diam. Mereka berdua sama-sama diam tidak memulai percakapan apapun.

"Ehemm..." Jongin berdehem sebentar, dan melirik gadis yang berada disebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau sekarang diam saja? Kemarin kau sangat tangguh melawanku. Sekarang kau seperti itik kehilangan induknya."

"Aku sedang malas meladenimu." Ketus Kyung Soo sambil bersedekap dada. Membuang muka ke arah jendela.

Jongin tersenyum geli melihat tingkah gadis disampingnya. Sungguh lucu dan menggemaskan. Lima belas menit kemudian mobil sport Jongin memasuki area halaman depan kampus. Bukannya berhenti di parkiran, namun malah ia menghentikan mobilnya di tengah-tengah halaman luas itu. Membuat semua mata menatap mobil sport itu. Mereka sudah tau siapa pemilik mobil itu, hanya tidak biasanya mobil itu berhenti di tengah-tengah halaman. Kyung Soo dibuat bingung akrena mobil berhenti di tengah-tengah halaman kampus bukan di parkiran kampus. Jongin keluar dari mobil lalu memutar menuju pintu sebelah dan membukakannya layaknya pangeran membukakan pintu untuk sang putri. Ia menjulurkan tangan menunggu Kyung Soo menggapai tangannya. Kyung Soo mengerjap lucu, masih bingung dengan apa yang namja itu lakukan.

"Kau tidak ingin keluar?" Tanya Jongin masih menunggu respon gadis itu.

Tanpa sadar Kyung Soo menggapai tangan Jongin, menggegamnya dan keluar dari mobil. Semua orang menatap tidak percaya siapa yang keluar dari balik kursi penumpang itu. Kyung Soo keluar dari mobil masih dengan menggegam tangan Jongin.

Menyadari situasi disekitar dan sesuatu yang ia genggam Kyung Soo melirik ke bawah. Tangannya...Kyung Soo segera melepas genggaman tangan namja itu. Sedikit salah tingkah. Jongin hanya terkikik geli. Kyung Soo melihat semua mata mengarah padanya. Tidak mau lebih malu lagi, Kyung Soo segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Jongin. Belum ada tiga langkah, tiba-tiba Jongin menarik lengan Kyung Soo membawanya ke tengah halaman dan merangkul pinggang ramping Kyung Soo guna mencegah gadis itu pergi.

"Aku ada sedikit pengumuman hari ini." Ucap Jongin dengan sedikit lantang.

"Kalian lihat gadis yang bersama ku ini? Dia Do Kyung Soo. Gadis yang mendapatkan beasiswa di kampus elite ini. Mulai saat ini, dia adalah Yeojachingu ku. Kaliah mengerti?" Ucap Jongin dengan suara lantang memberikan informasi yang mengejutkan semua orang. Terutama gadis di sampingnya, Do Kyung Soo menatap horor Jongin dengan tajam. Sedangkan namja itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman idiotnya.

"Ini sambutan untukmu sayang..." Bisik Jongin dengan sexy.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Matanya menatap lurus kepada sang gadis. Matanya seperti menyiratkan arti kecewa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Halo...halo...para readers... 26 datang lagi bawa chapter 3 nya. Adakah yang menanti chapter 3 ini?

Ku mohon katakan panjang pada chapter 3 ini ya...karena saya sudah berusaha manjangin nih FF. Jadi jangan katakan pendek ne... #peace

Maaf jika banyak yang kecewa di chapter lalu yang katanya terlalu pendek. Waktu itu otak saya bener-bener cuma mentok sampe segitu doang. Itu juga saya berusaha nulis kilat dan update kilat. Jadi seperti itulah jadinya. Aku juga sengaja belum masukin konfliknya, karena masih bingung konfliknya mau gimana? Udah ada pemikiran tapi gtw itu akan memuaskan kalian para readers atau tidak.

Mungkin banyak yang mengira atau merasa FF ini seperti diadaptasi dari drakor BBF pada chapter2 awal, tidak papa, tapi nantinya FF ini akan berbeda dengan drakor itu. Jadi...

Adakah yang mau menanti kelanjutan FF ini?

Dan jika yang review di chapter ini lebih banyak dari chapter lalu akan saya lanjutkan secepatnya. Ya minimal 30 review chap 3 ini...hihihi... #peace... wkwkwk

Jadi FF ini tergantung kalian masih menantinya atau tidak?

#Kiss&Hug

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT !

Chapter 4, this is announcement...

Annyeonghaseo...

Ini akan mengecewakan kalian semua...

FF ini saya buat dalam versi **YEWOOK** dan **KAISOO** karena saya suka dua couple itu secara alamiah.

Namun **bias sejati** tetap **'KIM RYEOWOOK'**

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review selama mengikuti FF ini...terima kasih juga sudah amat sangat sudi untuk mau membaca FF abal-abal ini, walau banyak **SIDERSnya**. Tapi maaf, untuk sementara waktu FF ini akan saya berhentikan. Jangan tanyakan sampai kapan waktunya, saya sendiri belum tahu. Untuk saat ini saya belum dalam keadaan **mood** untuk menulis. Dikarenakan suasana **the state of my mind** terbagi banyak hal. Waktu untuk menulis pun kadang-kadang hampir tidak ada saking tuntutan pekerjaan. Jadi saya belum mampu menulis lanjutan cerita FF ini. Padahal segala imajinasi tentang kelanjutannya sudah ada di angan-angan namun terhalang oleh keadaan. Untuk sementara saya akan fokus dengan karir saya dulu. Jadi sekali lagi maafkan author baru ini pada readers...

Syukur-syukur para readers mau menunggu. Kalau pun tidak mau, tidak apa-apa, silakan kalian bisa melupakan atau meninggalkan cerita FF ini...

Terima kasih untuk respon positif kalian selama ini, ELF dan EXO L...

#HappyDay_KissNHug

 **NO BASH !**

 **NO FANWAR !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : A Cool Guy and Women Scholarship**

Cast :

.Kim Jongin

.Do Kyungsoo

.Song Namjoon

.Park Chanyeol

.Wu Yifan

.Oh Sehun

.Byun Baekhyun

.Huang Zitao, and other cast

Genre : Friendship, romance, and hurts

Rate :T+

Warning : **Banyak Typos** , **Genderswitch, DLDR, NO BASH ! REVIEW yak !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer : This Fanfict is MINE ! Terinspirasi dari berbagai novel, film, dan drama yang pernah saya tonton. Alur cerita murni pemikiran saya sendiri. Jadi saya TEGASKAN ini **BUKAN** **FF REMAKE OK**! Murni tulisan saya sendiri dan hasil pemikiran saya sendiri. Untuk chapter lalu mohon maaf karena banyak typos, disini juga mungkin banyak typos jadi harap maklum. Saya bukan author profesional jadi pasti banyak kesalahan menyertai tulisan saya.

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **#Happy Reading#**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

* * *

 _Hot New_ s atau berita panas itu sudah tersebar luas di kalangan mahasiswa SM National University. Tidak hanya dikalangan mahasiswa fakultas seni, jurusan perkuliahan Kyungsoo namun juga sampai ke fakultas lainnya seisi kampus SM National University. Bahkan mungkin sampai ke telinga sang Rektor kampus sendiri.

 _-Do Kyungsoo_ _ **KEKASIH**_ _Kim Jongin-_

Senang? -NO-

Bahagia? -NO-

Bangga? -NO-

Bersyukur? -NO-

Sedih? -YES-

Marah? -YES-

Dongkol? -YES-

Frustasi? -YES, YES, dan YES-

Rasanya Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin mengubur dirinya ke dalam tanah. Ah, ani tepatnya mengubur hidup-hidup Kim Jongin ke dalam tanah lalu menginjak-injak gundukan tanah itu sampai badan Jongin benar-benar tergencet setelah itu ia tanami bunga bangkai di atas kuburan Jongin. Oh, rasanya pasti menyenangkan. Jangan lupakan sebelumnya untuk menutup eh? Bukan merobek mulut jahanam Jongin yang seenak jidak polosnya mengatakan Kyungsoo adalah yeojachingunya.

Sekarang tidak ada lagi kata damai dan tenang untuk hidup seorang Do Kyungsoo. Mungkin sekarang ia telah menjadi artis _buah bibir_ seluruh mahasiswa SM National University. Bahkan ketenarannya mengalahkan arktris papan atas Korea Kim Taehee yang diberitakan akan segera menikah dengan aktor papan atas Rain.

Seperti tadi pagi, saat Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki kawasan gedung kampusnya semua pandangan melihat ke arah Kyungsoo. Ada yang menyiratkan kagum, tidak percaya bahkan lebih banyak pandangan meremehkan atau iri. Semua itu membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar risih.

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _Alexiandra Hyoya_  
**

.

.

.

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju loker miliknya guna untuk menggambil buku-buku yang akan ia gunakan di kelas perkuliahannya nanti. Sepuluh menit lagi kelasnya akan segera dimulai. Setelah sampai di depan lokernya, Kyungsoo segera membuka loker miliknya. Ia terkejut mendapati buku-buku yang berada di dalam lokernya berantakan dan sobek. Bahkan ada selembar kertas bertuliskan - **Your a Bitch** \- menempel pada pintu bagian dalam lokernya.

Kyungsoo menatap nanar isi dalam lokernya. Ini bahkan belum genap sehari setelah berita itu tersebar, ia sudah mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Bagaimana minggu-minggu berikutnya?

Tidak jauh dari Kyungsoo berdiri menatap nanar lokernya, seorang gadis cantik tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tersenyum puas atas hasil ulah yang ia perbuat.

"Kita lihat, sampai kapan kau dapat bertahan Do Kyung...Soo. Ini baru permulaan..." Lirih gadis cantik itu. Setelah memastikan pekerjaannya berhasil, gadis cantik itu melangkah jauh meninggalkan persembunyiannya.

"Kyungsooie...!" Seru seseorang memanggil nama Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke lorong arah kelasnya. Seorang gadis berambut panjang blode, dan dengan eyeliner tebalnya yang unik menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam di depan lokernya.

"Astaga! Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ia terkejut melihat kondisi loker Kyungsoo yang berantakan dengan buku-buku robek dan hancur. Baekhyun merebut kertas yang berada dalam genggaman Kyungsoo dan membaca tulisan pada kertas tersebut.

"Siapa yang tega melakukan ini?" Baekhyun memelototkan kedua matanya membaca tulisan pada kertas tersebut.

"Apa mungkin ini karena..." Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia memandang sendu sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudaranya. Kyungsoo hanya mampu tersenyum miris.

"Mereka mengira aku benar-benar yeojachingu Jongin. Pasti mereka berpikir aku menggodanya. Haaah..." Kyungsoo menghela nafas pasrahnya.

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan dulu. Kita beli lagi buku-buku itu nanti. Kajja, kita ke kelas." Ajak Baekhyun sambil menutup loker Kyungsoo. Dua gadis manis itu melangkah menuju kelas mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Alexiandra Hyoya**

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau benar-benar akan menjadikannya yeojachingumu Kai?" Tanya namja dengan kulit sangat putih kepada namja bermata hitam kelam yang sedang bermain billiard di ruangan khusus untuk mereka.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa senang membuat dunianya jungkir balik." Jawab Jongin, namja bermata hitam kelam itu yang sedang asyik menyodok tongkat billiardnya untuk memasukan bola targetnya.

"Ku harap kau tidak benar-benar akan mempermainkannya Kai." Ucap Kris. Serasa mencoba menasehati rekan seperjuangannya.

"Dia terlalu baik untuk disakiti." Timpal namja tinggi dan telinga lebar.

Mendengar perkataan kedua rekan dekatnya membuat Jongin menghentikan permainan billiardnya dan menatap heran keduanya.

"Kalian...seperti seakan membela gadis beasiswa itu. Hey! _Come on_ dude! Aku hanya ingin sedikit bermain dengannya. Itu akan sangat menarik. Bukankah kita biasa melakukan sedikit permainan kepada mahasiswa baru dari golongan rendah?" Ucap Jongin.

"Kris hyung jangan katakan kau menyukai gadis beasiswa itu. Ya ku akui ia sedikit menarik dan berbeda dengan gadis kebanyakan. Ia juga manis dan cantik. Tapi hyung harus ingat sudah memiliki Tao. Jika hyung ingin berselingkuh, Tao untuk ku ne hyung." Ucap magnae mereka Sehun dengan seenak tubuh gempalnya.

Mendengar lontaran seenaknya dari magnae mereka membuat namja kekar itu melotot dan melempar bantal sofa ke kepala Sehun.

' _Manis dan cantik? Ku akui gadis itu sedikit menarik.'_ Batin Jongin mendengar kata-kata Sehun tadi.

' _Dia memang berbeda dari gadis kebanyakan. Bahkan ia mampu membuat hatiku bergetar hanya karena melihat senyumnya.'_ Batin seseorang diantara mereka yang hanya terdiam mendengar perdebatan rekan-rekannya.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Alexiandra Hyoya**_

.

.

.

* * *

Jam mata kuliah kelas Kyungsoo sudah berakhir. Ia sekarang tengah bersiap-siap. Sebelum pulang ke rumah, ia berniat akan membeli ulang buku-buku mata kuliahnya yang telah hancur entah karena ulah siapa. Sedari mengikuti mata kuliahnya ia terus menumpang buku dengan Baekhyun. Untuknya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Apa kau akan membeli ulang buku-buku meteri itu Kyungie?" Tanya Baekhyun yang masih menunggu Kyungsoo membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Ne Baekie. Aku tidak mungkin menumpang terus denganmu bukan. Aku akan pergi ke toko buku terdekat. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menemanimu, tapi...mianhae...ibu ku meminta ku untuk langsung pulang setelah kuliah berakhir. Kau tidak apa-apa jika sendiri Kyungie?" Tanya Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menemani gadis manis itu, sekalian ia ingin mengunjungi rumah teman mungilnya. Karena semenjak mereka berteman ia belum pernah berkunjung ke rumah Kyungsoo. Bahkan alamatnya pun ia tak tahu.

"Gwechanna Baekie. Kapan-kapan kita bisa pergi bersama."

"Aku benar-benar ingin tahu siapa orang yang sudah merusak buku-bukumu. Jika aku tahu siapa dia, aku akan memberinya pelajaran yang setimpal." Geram Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah. Kajja...kita keluar." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum. Dua gadis manis itu berjalan beriringan keluar dari kelas mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Alexiandra Hyoya**_

.

.

.

* * *

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan sambil menopang dagunya di meja counter _Blue Cafe_ sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya. Setelah membeli buku-buku yang ia perlukan, ia mampir sebentar ke Cafe yang biasa ia kunjungi sebelum berangkat kuliah atau sepulang kuliah. Dia merasa sedikit gelisah setelah Jongin mengumumkan kepada seluruh mahasiswa SM National University jika mereka tengah berkencan. Berkencan? Yang benar saja. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk berkencan dengan namja dingin dan angkuh seperti Kim Jongin. Untuk menjalin hubungan teman saja Kyungsoo akan berpikir ulang.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Jongin. Jika orang mengatakan apa yang seseorang pikirkan itu adalah dari suara hati orang itu sendiri. Berarti suara hati Jongin sedang rusak. Karena ia bisa dengan seenaknya mengumumkan jika Kyungsoo adalah yeojachingunya.

"Ada apa denganmu Kyungie?"

Mendengar seseorang bertanya, Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Namjoon yang menatapnya bingung.

"Ani, aku baik-baik saja Joonie~ya..." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum manis.

"Kau yakin? Kalau kau sakit, pulanglah dan istirahat Sweety." Ucap Namjoon mencoba menasehati sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja Milk, terima kasih."

"Apa kau baru saja membeli buku? Ku kira kau sudah memiliki buku-buku itu." Tanya Namjoon melirik kantung plastik berisi buku-buku yang bertuliskan nama toko buku di kantung plastik itu.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lemah, sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Ada apa? Mau bercerita?"

Kyungsoo sedikit menghela nafas pelan, "Seseorang yang merusak buku-buku mata kuliah ku. Bahkan ia hampir merusak loker ku. Alhasil aku harus membeli yang baru karena aku membutuhkan buku-buku itu untuk kuliah ku." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan sayu.

Mendengar penuturan gadis manis itu membuat Namjoon kaget. Ia tidak menyangka gadis manis yang menurut lembut dan sudah ia anggap sahabat baiknya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Apa kau tahu orangnya? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa sekejam ini padamu? Apa kau memiliki masalah dengannya?" Tanya Namjoon penasaran.

"Molla. Aku rasa ia tidak suka padaku karena berita itu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Kyungsoo tidak mengerti. Berita apa?

"Berita tentang apa?"

"Laki-laki itu membuat sebuah pengumuman yang akan membuat hari-hari ku di kampus penuh dengan penderitaan."

"Laki-laki? Nuguya? Pengumuman apa?" Namjoon benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh gadis manis sahabatnya itu.

"Kim Jongin. Dia mengumumkan dengan seenaknya kepada seluruh mahasiswa di kampus ku jika kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Itu membuat para penggemarnya semakin membenciku. Mendengar mahasiswa baru karena mendapat beasiswa saja mereka sudah menjauhiku apalagi dengan berita seperti ini sekarang. Mereka seperti ingin melenyapkan ku seolah-olah aku ini benar-benar wabah untuk mereka." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Kim Jongin? Namjoon seperti pernah mendengar nama itu. Apa Kim Jongin yang dimaksud Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin anak dari Kim Jong Woon? Seorang Presdir SK Hynix Corp. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Jong Woon dari SK Hynix Corp. Perusahaan produksi chip terbesar kedua di dunia. Dan ia merupakan orang yang sangat berpengaruh terhadap perekonomian di Korea Selatan. Ia juga tahu jika putra pertama Kim Jong Woon dan Kim Ryeowook salah satu mahasiswa di kampus yang sama dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kim Jongin? Calon pewaris dari SK Hynix Corp. Apa Kim Jongin itu yang kau maksud Kyungie?" Tanya Namjoon memastikan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Kau juga tahu Kim Jongin? Apa ia benar-benar sangat terkenal sampai kau juga tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Jongin putra sulung pengusaha sukses SK Hynix Corp. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, selamat ya atas hubungan kalian." Ucap Namjoon sambil tersenyum menggoda Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya dan kembali menghabiskan minumannya.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Alexiandra Hyoya**_

.

.

.

* * *

Empat mobil sport baru saja terparkir rapi ditempat parkir khusus yang disediakan untuk mereka. Seorang namja keluar dari mobil sport berwarna silver. Namja itu menyeringai ketika iris gelapnya melihat sesosok gadis ah mungkin sekarang bisa dibilang kekasihnya sedang berjalan memasuki lorong koridor kampus.

"Aku ada urusan." Ucapnya kepada teman-temannya lalu melesat pergi menghampiri sang kekasih?

"Kau mau kemana Kai? Hey!" Tanya Kris yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya bersamaan dengan sang kekasih dari mobil sport hitamnya. Pertanyaannya sama sekali tidak diperdulikan oleh Kai yang yang sudah melesat pergi.

"Mau kemana dia?" Tanya namja dengan face kekanakannya.

"Sepertinya Kai hyung akan menemui kekasih barunya." Ucap namja dengan rambut ikal.

"Krisie, apa Kai benar-benar akan menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai kekasihnya?" Tanya Tao pada sang kekasih.

"Molla chagi, tapi sepertinya Kai hanya ingin bermain sedikit dengan gadis itu." Jawab Kris.

Jawaban kekasihnya membuat Tao khawatir. Walau ia berteman dengan Kyungsoo, tapi Tao belum terlalu dekat dengan gadis itu. Mereka memang sempat berkenalan dan mengobrol tapi hanya satu kali dan itu saat tak sengaja Tao terdampar sendirian di kantin lalu bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Kelas mereka juga berbeda, jadi mereka jarang sekali untuk bertemu dan mengobrol lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Alexiandra Hyoya**_

.

.

.

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan sendiri memasuki koridor gedung kampusnya. Ia berjalan sambil mengenakan earphone untuk mendengarkan musik. Karena dihari yang cerah ini, ia tidak ingin mendengar cibiran atau hinaan yang dilontarkan para mahasiswa lain kepadanya setelah tersebar berita ia kekasih Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo tidak menyadari jika sedari ia berjalan memasuki lorong ada seseorang yang ikut berjalan dibelakangnya.

 **Sreet...**

Seseorang menahan lengan Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo harus menolehkan kepalanya dan menarik earphone dari telinganya.

"Hey sayang...apa kabarmu hari ini?" Sapa seseorang dengan senyum idiotnya yang sedari tadi mengikuti Kyungsoo dibelakangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pria yang yang mengakui Kyungsoo adalah kekasihnya. Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu." Ucapnya.

"Wae? Bukankah kita sepasang kekasih jadi wajar bukan jika aku memanggilmu sayang?" Jongin berusaha menegaskan.

"Kau benar-benar..." Kyungsoo kehilangan kata-kata sumpah serapahnya kepada Jongin. Karena percuma saja ia membantah, toh seluruh mahasiswa dikampus ini sudah mempercayai kata-kata Jongin jika mereka tengah berpacaran.

Kyungsoo menepis tangan Jongin pada lengannya, "Apa mau mu, hah?"

" _Nothing_ , apa salah jika aku menyapa kekasihku di pagi yang cerah ini?" Tanya Jongin dengan wajah tersenyum menyambut hari yang cerah ini dan melihat wajah galak kekasihnya, ah...mungkin tepatnya 'kekasih paksaan'.

Kyungsoo berdecih, "Aku bukan kekasihmu Tuan Muda terhormat Kim Jongin!" Tegas Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo benar-benar muak dengan kata-kata itu -kekasih- jika mendengarnya dari mulut pria dihadapannya ini. Kyungsoo akan bersiap untuk melangkah pergi, namun tiba-tiba...

Melihat gadis dihadapannya akan melangkah pergi, Jongin langsung sigap menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo menautkan jari-jari mereka dan menariknya berjalan bersama memasuki lorong gedung kampus mereka tanpa berniat melepaskan tautan jari mereka seakan memberi penjelasan pada seluruh orang-orang yang melihatnya jika mereka berdua benar-benar sepasang kekasih. Hal itu membuat beberapa kaum hawa menatap iri pada Kyungsoo, namun ada sebagian yang menatap kagum dan merasa mereka cocok satu sama lain.

"Ya ya yak! Hitam, Kim Jongin lepaskan tanganku!" Teriak Kyungsoo menggelegar di lorong gedung kampus.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Alexiandra Hyoya**_

.

.

.

* * *

Tao melirik pria tampan yang sedang duduk santai dikursi tunggal dekat jendela. Pria itu terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri dan terkadang dia terkekeh sendiri. Entah apa yang sedang pria itu banyangkan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Tao kepada sang kekasih yang berada di sampingnya sambil menunjuk objek pertanyaannya.

Sang kekasih yang ditanya melirik objek pertanyaan sang kekasih sebentar lalu mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Molla."

"Kai-ah, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Tao pada objek yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan sangat aneh. Pria yang hanya senyum-senyum sendiri dan terkekeh sendiri sejak mereka kumpul diruangan khusus adalah Kim Jongin atau Kai.

Jongin tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Tao dan masih saja larut dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Dasar gila!" Seseorang melempar bantal kecil tepat mengenai kepala besar Jongin.

"Yak! Oh Sehun!" Teriak Jongin menatap jengkel sang pelempar dengan mengusap kepalanya, padahal lemparan bantal itu sama sekali tidak sakit.

Si pelempar yaitu Oh Sehun hanya menunjukan evil smirknya. Membuat ia ditertawakan oleh yang lainnya. Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ia sebal karena dunia lamunannya diganggu oleh albino iblis itu.

Begitu Jongin keluar dari ruangan khususnya, manik hitam kelamnya menatap sesosok gadis yang sekarang berstatus kekasihnya sedang berdiri didepan papan pengumuman koridor kampus. Ia segera berjalan mendekati gadis itu, Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih memperhatikan pengumuman yang tertempel di papan pengumuman tanpa menyadari seorang pria yang berada disamping kanannya. Jongin memperhatikan apa yang sedang dibaca oleh Kyungsoo. Ternyata pengumuman tentang kompetisi menyanyi tingkat universitas. Dimana tiap universitas harus menunjukan kemampuan bernyanyi mahasiswanya, entah dalam bentuk sololist, duo, trio atau group, dan boleh dipadukan dengan dance atau band. Dan hadiah yang didapatkan oleh pemenang adalah uang tunai 25 juta dan voucher menginap gratis di pulau jeju selama 3 hari. Tapi menurut Jongin wajah manis Kyungsoo lebih menarik ketimbang pengumuman itu.

Kyungsoo merasa tertarik dengan lomba itu. Ia ingin mengikutinya namun apa ia bisa? Setelah selesai membaca pengumuman tentang kompetisi menyanyi, Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya dan tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang. Karena ia yang tidak siap menerima tabrakan itu, membuat tubuhnya tidak seimbang otomatis itu membuat tubuhnya limbung. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Sebelum terjatuh Kyungsoo sempat menarik kemeja orang yang ia tabrak. Hal itu membuat mereka -Kyungsoo dan Jongin- jatuh bersamaan. Dengan posisi Jongin berada diatas tubuh Kyungsoo.

Jongin kaget saat Kyungsoo hampir terjatuh dan gadis itu menarik kemejanya membuat tubuhnya ikut limbung juga. Untuknya setelah mereka terjatuh bersama, ia sempat menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan tangannya agar tidak terlalu menimpa tubuh gadis yang berada dibawahnya. Jongin memperhatikan wajah gadis dibawahnya. Ia terpana dengan wajah Kyungsoo. Cantik, manis dan sederhana. Batin Jongin.

Kyungsoo belum menyadari orang yang berada diatasnya, namun ia bisa mengira jika orang itu adalah seorang pria dari berat badannya yang terasa sangat berat menimpanya.

"Umm...tuan, berdirilah. Aduh punggungku." Keluh Kyungsoo. Namun tubuh orang yang berada diatasnya sama sekali tidak bergeming. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

Mata caramelnya bertatapan langsung dengan manik hitam kelam milik Jongin yang juga tengah menatapnya. Mereka terdiam menyelami keindahan dimasing-masing wajah mereka. Tatapan manik kelam milik Jongin berpindah menatap bibir cherry yang terlihat sangat manis milik Kyungsoo. Sadar atau tidak sadar wajah Jongin mulai mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Membuat dua benda lembut dan kenyal menempel sangat apik. Membuat mata caramel milik Kyungsoo membulat sangat lucu.

Bukan hanya manik mata milik Kyungsoo yang membulat, namun manik mata para mahasiswa yang melihat mereka berdua -Kyungsoo dan Jongin- juga membulat sempurna. Apalagi fans Kim Jongin yang juga berteriak heboh melihat adegan intim itu.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Alexiandra Hyoya**_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Other Side**

Di dalam sebuah kamar dengan remangan cahaya dari luar, seorang gadis manis dengan rambut sepunggung bergelombang duduk menyamping di tempat tidur berukuran queen size dengan memandang selembar foto berukuran post card, foto yang diambil saat mereka bersama. Gadis itu tersenyum manis memandang foto tersebut. Dimana foto tersebut berisikan dirinya dengan seorang pria tinggi dan tampan yang tersenyum manis mengarah pada kamera.

Dering ponsel yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidurnya menyadarkannya dari fokus memandangi foto tersebut. Ia lalu meraih ponselnya dan mengangkat telepon masuk.

"Yeoboseo..."

"..."

"Kau sudah mendapatkan tiketnya?"

"..."

"Tolong ambil penerbangan yang pertama besok pagi. Aku ingin segera kembali ke Seoul."

"..."

"Geure, besok kau antarkan aku ke bandara. Sampai jumpa besok, dan gomawo."

Gadis itu mengakhiri percakapannya dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Ia memandangi kembali foto dirinya dengan seorang pria tinggi dan tampan. Lagi-lagi gadis itu tersenyum manis, wajahnya menunjukan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan pria yang berada di dalam foto tersebut.

"Aku merindukanmu..." Lirih gadis manis itu.

"Kita akan bertemu kembali dan bersama lagi. Tunggu aku...Kim Kai."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Annyeong...

Masih ada menanti/menunggu ff gaje author ini? Mian ne baru bisa update...

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Masih seru atau ngebosenin? Untuk kedepannya ff ini mungkin akan lama tiap updatenya...jadi sabar ne...

Lama atau sebentarkah saya hiatus? Sebagai seorang tenaga medis, sangat jarang mendapat waktu liburnya. Saat lebaran saja tidak ada liburnya. Benar-benar sesuatu kekinian bingit. Harap dimaklumi ne readers...

Kemarin FFN ini sempat dipake oleh adik sepupu saya (Hani). Jadi untuk ff **REMAKE** itu adalah update'nya dia ne bukan Hyoya. Apapun pairnya itu terserah dia. Sebenarnya couple favorit hani adalah KAISOO karena dia seorang EXO-L. Tapi hani juga suka couple KYUWOOK dan CHANSOO. Jadi maaf jika hani sedikit labil dalam penentuan pairnya. Mohon maklumi ne...

Terima kasih yang sudah mau menunggu lanjutan ff ini, terima kasih juga yang sudah mau membaca dan jadi SIDERS. Yang udah review di chap-chap sebelumnya mohon review lagi ne... RnR...agar aku jadi semangat nulis walau pekerjaan menuntut fokus.

 **Ada yang masih mau menanti ff ini lagi?**

 **~o0o~**

 **Lanjut / Delete?**

 **~o0o~**


End file.
